Pups and The Elite
Summary After Drum suggests that Van and him train separate from each other, Van doubts his ability to become a H.E.A.R.T.S elite agent. Zoe and the others begin to train van and it goes well. But all things go downhill when purgatory knight attacks H.E.A.R.T.S headquarters. Will van be Able to defeat purgatory knight and master the twenty original Elements to become a H.E.A.R.T.S elite without his buddy? Characters * Van * Drum * Zoe Trent * Pepper Clark * Minka Mark * Snooky Wookums * Wolfgang * Olive * Frost Fight * Snow Dog * Chef Pepper Jack * Mason Hinako * Jackson Hinako * Maya Hinako * Purgatory knight * Demios * Hawkwerk Transcript (Title Card with Van and a H.E.A.R.T.S badge on it) Van: Pups and the Elite! (The episode starts with Van writing Poetry in the park) Van: (Thinking) Hm... What would be better.... Snooky: Hey there Van! Van: Hey Snooky. I'm trying to figure out what would make my writing better I feel like I'm....missing something... Snooky: What do you mean? Van: I mean there is something...missing Snooky: What is that something? Van: I don't really know... Snooky: Okay... (The two suddenly hear someone singing) Van: Who's singing?? Snooky: We better go and figure it out! (Van and Snooky walk over to see Zoe singing) Zoe: (Singing) Cause if you wanna keep me, ya gotta gotta gotta gotta got to love me harder, love me harder! Ohwoo howoo ohwoo woo, Love me love me love me love me har- (Speaking as she notices Snooky) Oh, hey there Snooky! Van: Do you know her Snooky? Snooky: Yeah, we're on the same squadron, the Alpha Squadron. Van: Oh, cool! Zoe: So, what are you doing here? Van: I was actually writing some poetry. Zoe: So you like to write hm? Van: Yeah, don't you remember when you helped me get my poem back? Zoe: Oh yeah! You really pinned Jenny down good there! Van: Yeah, it was actually pretty fun! Zoe: Yeah, and so was pinning my rival, Madame Pom! (Psychotic) Hahahahahahahahaha!! (Drum appears) Drum: Van, we need to talk. Van: Sure, what about? Drum: I already told you that you need accept the offer to train to be an elite H.E.A.R.T.S agent, but I have to go back to the Buddy world for a month. Van: Wh-What?! Drum: Sorry kid, I hope you understand.. Zoe, keep care of him while I'm gone okay? Zoe: I will, don't worry.. Drum: You and Snooky are some of his closest friends. You guys are practically family. I'm trusting you guys to be there for him (goes through a portal) bye van.....see ya soon Snooky: Wow, a H.E.A.R.T.S elite agent! Van did you hear that you are coming to train with us- (Zoe and Snooky notice Van is really sad) Van: D-Drum......did that really......did he really just leave me?! Zoe: Van, calm down Van: Calm down?! My buddy just left! (Runs away) Snooky: Van, wait up! (Scene changer: Van's badge) (Zoe and Snooky are hot on Van's tail) Zoe: Okay, do you tackle him or do I tackle him?! Snooky: Tackle him?! Are you trying to get him emotionally stressed?! Zoe: I am not! I'm just trying to catch him! (Suzan, Logan and Monty are hanging out by a tree and they see Van run by, crying) Monty: Did I just see Van walk by, crying?? Van: (stops) What do you guys WANT!? You guys just don't GET IT. As if u would care! Snooky: Van calm down you're just mad! We get that you're missing drum and it hurts but he left so you can get stronger! Zoe: Okay, time I get in and step in! (Does a double leg takedown) Snap out of it! (Slaps Van in the face) Van: (slaps back) Wow you're really are mean Zoe Snooky: Zoe calm down I can't tell who is being the bigger drama queen here, You or Van! Zoe: Yep! (Notices what he just said) Hey! Van: She's a bigger one! She just hates me! It would explain why she slapped me! Zoe: I am just a strong diva! Van: That's one way... Snooky: Look, we can do this together! H.E.A.R.T.S agents never give up, and never say die! Van: Alright then... If you say so... Let's do it! (Scene changer: Snooky's badge) (Zoe, Snooky and Van walk into the Multiversal Protection Squadron's main office) Zoe: Welcome to the Multiversal Protection Squadron! Van: Whoa... this place is amazing! Zoe: There are 30 teams in this place. Each formed due to special occasions! Snooky: And each team has the special three ingredients. Charm, Skills, and Leadership. Van: And what is the recipe for? Snooky and Zoe: Hinakos! Van: Well, I got inspired by them! Zoe: Ah, but what you DON'T know is that they are more Hinakos that meet the eye! Snooky: There are 90 in total, 3 per team. Van: Wait, what?! There are MORE Hinakos?! I never though there were 90! But, I'll roll with it. Cajun Pepper: *Sniff sniff* Do I smell, blown mind?? Van: Huh? Cajun Pepper: *Sniffs Van* P.U, P.U! You smell like you came from Dogs Playing Poker! Van: Wha?? Snooky: Chef Pepper Jack, leave him alone! Van: Wait, Chef Pepper Jack?? From Skylanders Trap Team?! Pepper Jack: No, I'm Eleanor Rigby. Of course I'm Chef Pepper Jack!! Van: Well, I'm Van! Pepper Jack: Well, why don't you come and meet the rest of Team Bravo? Snooky: Well, he wants to be on Team Alpha really. Pepper Jack: Well then, there they are! (Points over to them) Van: Oh, okay ????: Excuse me. Van: Huh? Gao: Do not be alarmed, I am Gao. I will train you. Zoe: He's training with Team Alpha, so back off! Gao: What you need is another dragon master. Zoe: Just don't upstage him.... Gao: I won't. (Drum appears) Van: Drum?! You look different.... Gao: He is actually my Drum Bunker Dragon. Snooky: Double trouble huh? Van: Guess so... Gao: Anyway, best we head into the dojo. Van: Alright, let's do this! (Van walks into the dojo) Van: Whoa... It's so big! Zoe: You can say that! Van: Yeah... Gao: My dojo isn't as big as this! Snooky: Anyway Van, meet some members of Team Alpha. Olive, Minka, Wolfgang, Pepper, and Snow & Ball. Van: Nice to meet all of you. Snooky: So who do you wanna train with first? Van: How about Wolfgang? Wolfgang: Haha! Let there be rock! (From the shadows, a figure is watching) ????: Yes Van, get strong so I can knock you out.... Hehehehehe.... (Scene changer: Wolfgang's badge) Wolfgang: Alright, now to become an elite, you have to master the 20 original elements. We will start with Undead! Van: Okay then. Wolfgang: Use this! (Throws him the Komplex Kabin Kube) Van: What is this? Wolfgang: An elemental relic. Van: Sounds powerful.... Wolfgang: Well, it won't help your memories come back. Don't get too excited.. Van: Well how does it work? Wolfgang: Just try and reform the Kube. Van: Okay, I'll try (He does so) Wolfgang: It's a bit tricky, but keep patience! It'll be worth while. Van: I won't give up! Wolfgang: That's the ticket bloke! Van: And.... done! Wolfgang: Good job kid! (The Komplex Kabin Kube rumbles) Van: Huh? (The Kube then spawns out a hand and touches Van on the forehead, giving Van powers of the Undead element) Van: W-Whoa.... Wolfgang: Impressed huh? Van: Yeah I am! Wolfgang: Then try using one of the abilities you got! Van: Okay... (He shoots out a skull) Did I just do that?! Wolfgang: Yep! (Scene changer: Minka's badge) Van: So, I mastered 5 of 20 elements, what's next?? Minka: Okay, the next element you must master is Paint. And I have a special fighting style to help me master this. Van: You fight? I never knew you were into that stuff! Minka: Well, I gotta defend myself. Van: Anyway, what is the fighting style? Minka: Paint Fu! I'm pretty good at it ya know. Van: Well, when Van is out to play, I'll take on any challenge! Minka: Well, why not take me on?? Van: Then show me this fighting style. Minka: Okay, first things first, the pose! (She gets in a Fencing like pose) Van: Okay... (Does the same) Minka: The goal is to use your paintbrush to try and attack your opponent. In which you have to knock the brush out of your opponent's hand. Van: Interesting. Minka: Reminds you of something huh? Van: Yeah, it reminds me of my days as a fencer. Minka: Fencer? You made fences?? Van: No! Fencing is a kind of sword fighting. Though I'm not really sure if you are similar to that. Minka: Well then... Ready to go? Van: Got it! Minka: Then deal with this! (She does a front slash) Van: Yipe! (Dodges) You're fast, (Knocks her brush away) but not fast enough however. Minka: Wha- Amazing.... No one ever beaten me in my fighting style before! Van: Well, I'm a sword fighter, it doesn't surprise me. Minka: Well then, you are ready... (She passes Van the Ink Blob of INKT) Van: Is this the elemental relic needed to master the Paint element? Minka: Yes... it is... (The blob then consumes Van and then spits him back out, giving him paint abilities) Van: Well, that was odd... (He uses his paint abilities) Minka: Great job! Next up is the poison element. Pepper will train you. Van: Oh boy.....I'm guessing me and her are gonna be like fire and ice. Snooky: Let me guess you guys are total opposites Van: Oh you bet. Minka: What do you mean? Van: I mean she is all tough and strong and I'm more...well soft Intellectual... Zoe: Oh come on Van, it'll be fine! I'll go and get her. Van: Okay... I hope... *Gulps* (Zoe heads into a different training room where she finds Pepper beating down a heavy bag) Zoe: (Knocks on the training room's metal door) Pepper? Can I come in? Pepper: (Through the door) Come in, it's open! (Zoe then opens the metal door and heads inside) Zoe: Yeesh... I know you want to be an MMA fighter.. though this room could use some decoration... Pepper: Hey I don't need any, I got all the decor I need right here (Points to her training gear) Anyway what's up? Zoe: Anyway, we have a new member here and I was wondering if you can use your Poison MMA techniques to help him master the Poison Element. Pepper: Sure, what's his name? Zoe: His name is Van. He the one who has a bit of trouble trying to remember his past. Pepper: Oh yeah, he's the poet you helped out right? Zoe: Yes, he is. Pepper: Oh right, now I know him. Zoe: Anyway, you mind training him so he can master the poison element? Pepper: Well the kid's got a good rep. Zoe: So is that a yes? Pepper: Well, I like the kid, so yeah! Zoe: Of course, the person you REALLY like is Captain Cuddles. Pepper: (Blushes) Oh shut up. (Playfully punches Zoe in the arm) (Scene changer: Pepper's badge) Van: Look Snooky, I don't wanna have a personality clash with her! Snooky: Oh come on, that's impossible! Van: No it isn't. One wrong move and she will probably KILL me! Pepper: (Appears near Van) The only people that I would KILL would be anyone under the command of Silas, lord of venomous Snakes. And that guy was a pain in the tail... Van: P-Pepper! Pepper: That's my name, don't wear it out. Van: *Sighs* Alright, let's get this over with.... Pepper: Alright then, now let's get started! Now as an up and running MMA fighter, you gotta have strategy! And after mastering the Poison element, I used some of my MMA moves to combine with the element to K.O my foes! Van: Interesting combo. Like how I use my dragon element powers and my sword skills to slice apart my enemies. (Thinking) Hey... we have sorta the same strategy.... Maybe me and her aren't so different. Pepper: Yeah. Anyway, the first move is the serpent back-fist. Watch and learn! (Heads to a punching bag and then starts do punch it and then does a spinning back-fist which summons a snake to attack it) Like that. Van: Okay... (He does the same move Pepper did) Whoa... that's so cool! Pepper: See? Next is the Venom Knee strike. Watch this. (Grabs the head of a sparring dummy and knee strike it, having it dissolve right before their eyes) Van: Wow, that was amazing Pepper: See? And last but not least, my most powerful move... The Rattlesnake Roundhouse! Van: Sounds powerful... (Pepper then does a roundhouse which makes a sand bag coil up due to the impact) Pepper: Yep. Van: Wow, just... wow... Pepper: Impressed?? I thought you would. Congrats kid, you're now a master of the Poison element. Van: Thanks. (Scene changer: Poison symbol) Van: Okay, I've mastered 10 of 20 elements, so what is next? Zoe: Next is the Ice element. Snow Dog and Frost Fight will be your coaches. Van: Who are they? Zoe: We found them in Alaska, I'll go and get them. (She heads over to a room with an icey door on it) Zoe: *Knocks on the door* Snow Dog? Frost Fight?? You both in there? Frost Fight: Yeah, come in! (Zoe comes into the icey room to see Frost Fight wrestling her little brother) Snow Dog: You're pretty tough sis, but I'm better! Frost Fight: In your dreams! (She pins him) Who's better now?? Snow Dog: Oh no fair! Frost Fight: (Notice Zoe) Oh, hey Zo! Zoe: Quit roughhousing and get to the dojo! Van needs you to train him! Frost Fight: You mean the new kid? Zoe: Yes! Frost Fight: We're on it! (Scene changer: Frost Fight's badge) Van: So how am I doing? Zoe: Just a little ways to go. Snow Dog: And me and my sis are gonna train you! Frost Fight: Yep! Snow Dog: You show him the first technique of your Ice-Jistu training. Van: So what's first? Frost Fight: The first technique is called the Ice Spike. Van: Sounds sharp. Frost Fight: Just try jumping and unleash an ice spike. Like so. (She jumps up and shoots out an ice crystal) Van: Okay. (Does it perfectly) Snow Dog: Great job! Next up is the Snow Ball Comet blast! Van: Okay.. Snow Dog: Just do this! (He unleashes a snow ball from the palm of his paws) Van: Alright. (Does so) Wow.. Snow Dog: Congrats, you have mastered the Ice element! ????: (watches from the shadows) Soon Van. You are almost there... (Scene changer: Zoe's badge) Zoe: Okay, time for the last element, Music! Van: Alright, let's do this! Zoe: Now then... (Gives him her microphone) This will help you.. Van: Okay... (He then turns the mike on and it shocks him, giving him Music abilities) Wow, that was intense... Did it work? Zoe: Yes, now you are an elite agent.. I'm so proud of you! Van: Wait.. you're proud of me?! Zoe: Yes.. congratulations.. (They both smile at each other and then a dark pulse shoots at them) Zoe: What the?! Van: Whoa what was that?! ????: So you are the rising warrior.. Little Vanny is the rising warrior, what a joke. (Laughs) Gao: (shows up) Hey who are you calling me little bub?! Zoe: Who are you?! Van: That's Purgatory Knight! Me and Snooky faced him before! Purgatory Knight: So van......Why did they choose you to become an elite? Oh wait, I know. Because they only did it because the Hinakos asked them to. They really don't care about you. Only them Van: Shut up. The head games won't work on me ANYMORE Purgatory knight: Then let's get right to it then (he summons his buddy Demios) ????: Somebody call us?? (Three pets appear. One of them is a tumbleweed skined calico, one of them is a beagle dressed as a superhero and the other is a poodle dressed in MMA gear) Demios: (appears) Hmmmm? Who are these freaks???? ????: Now son, I don't think it's nice to call the friend of my brother a freak. Purgatory Knight: Who are you?! Mason: Name's Mason, Mason Hinako Demios: it doesn't matter you will all perish! Mason: Not if my six shooter has something to say about it!! (Shoots Demios) Van: Wait a minute, you guys are Hinakos?! Mason: Well ya! I'm Mason! Jackson: I'm Jackson! Maya: And I'm Maya Hinako! Purgatory Knight: Well admit it!! The only reason you chose to train him was because the Hinakos put you up to it! Maya: Van is a better fighter then you! Purgatory Knight: Oh really?? Well then.... Let's see about that... Van: I'll destroy you. (He equips my dragon blade Drumsword) Mason: We're helping out as well pardner! Demios: You will have to face me! Gao: Mind if I help? (He equips steel dragon fist dragon knuckle) Mason: Well Mr. Dumb-i-toes, you're about to get a face full of silver bullets! Demios: NEVER disrespect a purgatory knight (slashes) Gao: (Jumps out of the way) Not today buddy! (punches him) Mason: Well you should never bring a sword to a gun fight! (Starts shooting Demios) Demios: Gr.... (He turns into shadow and reappears behind Mason and slashes him) (Meanwhile with Van and PK) Mason: Grah! *Falls to the floor* Van: Eat this!! (Slashes at PK) Gao: MASON!!!! That's it I cast.... (a giant flame sword appears) GARGANTUA PUNISHER!!!! (the blade slashes Demios and turns him back into a card) Demios: Gaaaaaah!! Gao: And that is how it's done Mason: Sis, bro, help me out... Purgatory Knight: You have no chance, I have MORE!! (Slashes at Van) Van: Gaaaaaah! (falls) Maya and Jackson: Van! Mason: That little varmint is nothing but trouble, let's wipe 'em out! Demios: I will not let you hurt my master!! Purgatory Knight: (comes forth) let's get to work (Van then gasp at what he said) Van: I-I remember that! Someone close to me said it but I don't know who... Demios and Purgatory Knight: Time to DIE!! (they are about to slash them) van: I.... Won't... LET YOU!!! (He shoots them with undead power) Mason: Let's get 'em compadre!! (Hits Demios with a cactus) Purgatory Knight: Excellent show me your true strength Mason: You got it! Maya, show 'em your strength!! Maya: On it!! Van: Chill out!! (His blade glows with ice power and freezes Demios) Purgatory Knight: Demios! van: time to paint u a beautyful end (slashes him with a paint attack) Wolfgang: Now that's how you do it Undead style!! Minka: And wait to use the Paint element!! Frost Fight: And way to freeze 'em bro! Pepper Clark: Give 'em the Rattlesnake roundhouse!! Van: Got it! (He does what Pepper says and it melts PK's blade) PK: My purgatory blade!!! Van: Hey, don't blame it on me... Blame it on the BOOGIE!! (He uses a music slash) Zoe: Way to groove Van! Van: Now it's time for my finisher! Olive is it ready? Olive: Go for it. It's ready! Van: Perfect! (He pull out a card) I cast impact.... (A giant blade with all the elements powering it is summoned) PK: What Is this?! (PK's distortion punisher is glowing and is locked from use) Why can't I use my card?! Van: Because this is the power that nullifies the darkness... The blade of justice (the sword raises) ELEMENTAL PUNISHER!!! (it slashes down with the power of all the elements) PK: Gaaaaaaaaaaah!! (he then disappears into the darkness) Olive: It worked!! Maya: What did?? Van: It was a secret weapon I was working on while training. It's my ultimate Gargantua Punisher. The Elemental Punisher (they all look at Van, jaw dropped) Mason: Wha- why you sneaky little varmint.... Van: Well, thanks... I guess.... Minka: That. Was. Amazing!!!! How did you figure out how to combine the elements like that?! Olive: Well we were able to study the Gargantua Punisher blade and we realized it had enough in it to store the power of each element All: Wow... (Scene changer: dragon world flag) (The agents are at the ceremony for Van becoming an elite, and all of his trainers are there) Hawkwerk: Van, for stopping Purgatory Knight and mastering the twenty original elements, I make you an elite member of Team Alpha, welcome aboard!! (Van accepts the award) Van: Thank you sir it's an honor! Suzan: Van! (Jumps up and hugs Van) I'm so proud of you! Logan: Sorry we're late, Ryder had an emergency to deal with, but the PAW Patrol came to see you get the promotion as well! Ryder: Hey there Van! Van: Hi Ryder. Ryder: We came to the promotion ceremony so we can see you become an elite agent! Van: Thanks Ryder, it means a lot. Ryder: Well, whenever your in trouble, just yelp for help! Van: Yeah, thanks. Ryder: *Chuckles* What a bunch of good pups. (The episode irises out on Van's badge... Or does it???) ????: So he is an elite now?? PK: Yes ????: Perfect!! All according to plan. Now he is in prime position for us to destroy him!! Soon... demise will make itself know to the world pk: And will I destroy Van?? ????: Yes...... Justin (PK then takes off his helmet and is revealed to be a boy van's age) Justin: Get ready Van and H.E.A.R.T.S...... Demise is coming for you... (The episode Irises out on Justin) Trivia * this is the first episode to have the main cast be H.E.A.R.T.S agents * Mason, Jackson and Maya debut in this episode * This is the first episode to have the PAW Patrol be a minor cast References Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes